1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a reservoir for a fuel tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
EP 0812387 A1 has already disclosed a device for supplying fuel, having a reservoir that can be filled via an opening that can be closed by means of a closing element. The closing element cooperates with a sealing seat and is situated on a support that is situated in the region of the opening and is fastened by means of at least two bridge pieces to an edge region of the opening.
In the prior art, the opening with the support and the bridge pieces is frequently manufactured together with the reservoir by means of injection molding and is integrally joined the reservoir bottom. During manufacture, the bridge pieces can experience a disadvantageous material shrinkage that causes a stressing of the bridge pieces between the edge region of the opening and the support. This can result in an irregular deformation and therefore an unevenness of the sealing seat so that the closing element does not close tightly, thus resulting in a leak in the valve.